


Bae-Sensei

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Dr. Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Dr. Katsuki is a blessing in a form of a kind and Alpha professor to Class 1-A of medicine course and they know him well enough because they are close outside his class. 1. Dr. Katsuki is a strict Professor yet gentle and wants nothing to make his class pass to all their exams even in other subject and in off duty, he's the father figure and bestfriend of all the class with helpful advises. 2. He looks like a Cinnamon roll but he's actually not. 3. He's makes Male and Female fall for him easy. 4. No one know his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank those who read this and those who leave Kudos! I love you guys from the bottom of my heart! PEACE (^_^)V

Title: Bae-Sensei  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete  
\---------------------------------------------------

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\---------------------------------------------------

“Good morning Dr. Katsuki” greeted by his class.

“Good morning, now let’s start the class while it’s early” Yuuri Katsuki is 26 years old and the youngest Professor working Michigan University and a well known good professor around students and colleague, to his students he’s a blessing he teach all the things they wanted to learn, and gives exams exactly what he had taught them.

Explaining some medical things and basic things to his students, everyone is tentative on every word and explanation he’s saying, asking question and rewarding by answers from his students.

An hour later of explaining and discussing with his power point ready and other materials, “Did anyone get the cause of tumors?”

“We have Katsuki-sensei” replied by his students.

“Great, I’m giving you a already printed study guide and pointers so you don’t have to email me. And please don’t lose it otherwise you’d have to borrow your classmate’s an had it recopied” he reminded, “Now I want you all to study all those with numberings and I’m gonna have an oral recitation tomorrow” Yuuri half seated on his desk, one leg touching the ground and the other sitting on the table, arms crossed and stretching his designer suit as it hugged his well toned body.

“If you don’t have any questions I would dismiss the class early” he seriously said in his authoritative tone and looked at his golden wrist watch.

After he announced it was dismissal, the ladies had mobbed him, “Dr. Katsuki, can we ask a favor pleeeeaaaaase?” they pleaded.

“Alright what is it?” Yuuri gave out his cutest and mega watt smile that making them fall even some of his male students.

“Me and the others are having problems with our Genetics class, we’re having problems with Omega genetics, how they manage to give birth two times the normal Dynamics like Beta and Alphas, and how their offspring would look like their mates even more as they desire it” she sighed.

“Guys meet me here in a few minutes, I’m just gonna go out quick. I promised I had to make an important call” Yuuri said as he left his briefcase and laptop on his table, “I’ll make an extra class for you guys alright?” he smiled.

“YEEEES!” they cheered, “You’re a blessing sir!” they wanted to throw him a party every time he helps them.

The class eavesdropped and was impressed even more knowing their professor can speak Russian.

“Of course, Dorgoy. I’ll pick you up” he have that love sick smile and tuned off his phone

The class who’s peeking at him looked agape and mouth hanging.

“Who’s Dorogoy?” they looked at each other.

After Yuuri came back to the room, the class were around his table looking at the desktop of his computer, “as Yuuri’s a bit busy with some texting first as they waited they awed at his wall paper, two pair of skates, on with Russian flag with golden blades and the other with golden plate with his Japanese character name on, one toy poodle and sticking it’s tongue out with another standard chocolate colored on doing the same thing while there were two golden rings topping the skates heels.

After he finished he put down his iPhone and they took a peek seeing a cute Dr. Katsuki wearing a piggy onesies complete with hoodie posing and a bib with a big letter ‘Y’ while the other baby is a platinum haired baby girl wearing a brown fluffy poodle onesies like the little Dr. Katsuki and a silver haired man looking beautiful with his long platinum hair wearing a fluffy poodle hat with gloves the three are sprawled on a colorful play mat.

They just dismissed their supposed to be cooing and focused of Yuuri’s explanation.

“Take note, why Omegas tend to have a high rate of pregnancy, did you know when the first civilization discovered the Dynamis is that they instantly worshiped omegas as their breeding mates? Despite they are the lowest of hierarchy they play important role on the cycle, especially to us Alphas” he started.

“They have a high rate, ‘ONLY’ if they are in heat which would be every month, but nowadays as the modern day came, suppressants comes in many ways, injections for instant suppressing and tablets for maintenance, scent blockers to keep my kind away” the class laughed, “It’s true based on my experience and he even slapped me” he remembered.

“Anyways, Omegas and suppressants don’t go well to be exact when they take those they lower their fertility rate which is a bad thing. Omegas don’t have quite the respect to the society which I’m very hurt with, the only things that keeps the Omegas being appreciated by some people who don’t know them is that they can give happiness through their offspring to their desired mate. But all in all Omegas who tents to have a heat cycle regularly tends to be high fertile and can easily carry a child of an Alpha. But take note: only Alphas can impregnate the Omegas instantly, the Betas may take a while but Alphas have a high rate of sperm and the ‘knot’ helps keep the specimen in place to have a good high rate of pregnancy which would make the Omegas carry more child than the usual Dynamics” he explained.

“We all know you’re good in your medical field, sir, but are these all in personal experience?” one asked, “Not that we’re trying to pry but I’m just curious since you’re experienced to it already and an Omega slapped you” he snorted.

“Some are from experience, yes. And some form the books and studies that I conducted”

“Experience? You mean you had relationships with Omegas?” one girl asked.

“Yes, just one” he gave a love sick smile they looked even more curious.

“Can you tell us more please?” they pleaded, “The story might help us~” they looked like children.

“My wife called me a bag of testosterone and slapped me, my wife didn’t know I was in rut” he replied and everyone looked at him shocked, “suddenly his phone rings again and answered it in Russian and headed out.

Moments later, “Sorry guys I need to go, I need to fulfill my husband duties” he then started to clean up his things and closed his computer.

As the shocked class marched out the room, Tanya tripped off but Yuuri was fast enough to catch her, her hand traveled on his chest and abdomen, and she then blushed and ran away.

“Gurl? You okay?” her friend asked while they all hang out at the Campus café.

“Does touching your crush Professor who’s actually married smelling his nice cologne and feeling those tone chest and bumpy abs okay?” they looked at her in horror.

“From Dr. Katsuki to Dr. Bae~” hum her friend.

“Girl, I envy his WIFE!” she groaned.

“We all do!” the whole class replied while they talk at the table.

The next morning, “Good morning class, sorry I’m late” they looked at him in horror, they were all even more shocked than they were all yesterday.

Yuuri is tugging a huge seven feet bear and play puzzle mats on their strap bag in one hand while the other one is a stroller with two babies, the ones they saw ones his phone, laying it on the floor and putting the huge bear at the corner where he set up the mat.

“Sorry to bring in my little minions, I had to do my paternal duties while being a teacher” he gave a sheepish smile, “I promise they won't be that fussy they’re good babies, my wife had to do a whole day training today for the next season, shall we start the class?” he asked.

As promised the kids weren’t that fuzzy and making any noise, they settled on their big Kuma-jii-chan and clapping their hands watching some baby show on the iPad air Yuuri owns.

The two kids weren’t fuzzy but the class were very much distracted and Yuuri noticed it, “Fine, I’m not gonna have class today but promise me you’ll help me look after this little beings?” he chuckled. The class’s eyes sparkled.

“My eldest is named Baby Yuki, it means snow and he’s two, while my daughter is just a year old her name is Victoria named after my spouse. And if anyone ask why my spouse name is it’s Victor”

“Wait your wife is male?” they pointed.

“Yes, Vitya is Omega, and I love him very much” he gave his lovesick smile.

“you know Dr. Katsuki we thought you were single” the ladies pouted.

“Oh? But I have a ring” showing his right hand with two golden rings, one is a thick and one is a thin.

“But the rings are supposed to be in the lft ring finger” they pointed again.

“I’m married to a Russian and I prefer following his culture” he smiled, besides no matter where I wear it I’m still married” he chuckled and took his seat beside his children.

“DADA I want shkate like Mamamoshka!” Yuki bumped on the bear, Yuuri put Victoria on his lap.

“Aw… but Dada did skate too, Mamoshka said so” Yuuri playfully pouted and took hold of the two years old and gave raspberry kiss.

“I wab Dada” Victoria blurted.

“Dada loves you too!” and giving his daughter a fair share of kisses.

The class awed and recorded it secretly and wanted to post it on the Campus secret website.

Few days later, after the class posted Yuuri’s daddy moments, many students who has a crush on him were heartbroken, but still hoping to steal him and the cute babies, his class didn’t find any file or knew who Viktor his spouse is and let it be since they might soon meet him since Yuuri always bring surprises.

Next few days, Yuuri brings his children to the Campus and leaves the toys at the corner of his classroom, presently Yuuri’s at the Campus park walking going to the faculty only to be mobbed by his third year students asking for another picture since they have a low key crush on him.

“Again? Didn’t you take a groupie with me yesterday class?” he chuckled awkwardly.

“But sensei! It’s a deferent post this time, now come on smile~” she positioned the camera and the other class posed while Yuuri gave an awkward smile.

Meanwhile, “What’s going on?” a platinum haired man asked while putting his index finger on his lips, the students around seeing the scene are now paying attention to his figure, beautiful elegant platinum locks falling on his face and slim figure wearing a loose V-neck shirt and topped with red and white Olympic Russian tracksuit and leggings.

“And who’s that?” intrigued Campus’ professor crush Dr. Katsuki or known as Bae-Sensei~” she replied dreamily.

“Hm… Dorogoy never told me that” he chuckled inwardly and started to approach Yuuri.

“Milaya, ty nikogda ne govoril mne, chto ty eto byli populyarny. Ya revnuyu” (Honey, you never told me you were this popular. I’m jealous~” the platinum haired Omega pouted.

“Vitya! Nu, eto ne bol'shaya problema, tak kak ya prinadlezhu tebe” (Vitya, this is no big deal since I belong to you) Yuuri’s awkward smile turned in to lovesick and mega watt smile as he turned to walk to the person.

“What no kiss?” Yuuri asked.

“I thought you were the shy type?” the smaller male asked.

“I thought you just said you were jealous a while ago?” Yuuri countered.

“You’re still Mr. Eros that I know” and Vitya pulled the collar of his lab coat that covers his designer suit and kissed him then and there, student’s mouths left hanging and others took out their phones.

“And you go by Bae-sensei now? what would Chris and Phichit think?” Vitya chuckled hugging Yuuri’s torso.

“Who told you that, and I never heard of it” Yuuri looked dumb folded.

“Well your very much cute and good looking why not” Viktor sighed, “I guess they didn’t know you were married” he laughed.

“They didn’t notice the ring since I’m wearing it on my right hand” Yuuri sheepishly said, “I’m just following your culture” he smiled.

“It’s okay at least they know now~”

“Sensei, who’s he?” they asked.

“Oh… just the mother of my children, in short my wife” he bragged and left them there by pulling Viktor’s waist and walked back to the faculty to meet the others.

“OI! KATSUDON WAIT FOR ME AAAAAND HIDE ME!” another Russian wearing a jersey running behind their heels.

“You brought Yurio?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, he wanted to stay at our house and hang out with Nadean” Vitya replied.

“YUUUUURA!!! KYAAAA!” and poor Yuri is being chased by his Yuri Angels and using the couple as a shield trying to run around them.

Meanwhile back at the third year students, “Isn’t that the model of Channel?” one looked shocked and ready to faint, “WHAAAAT THE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?” the other shouted.

“Correction, Katsuki” Yuuri yelled.

~Series End~


End file.
